Konoha's Green Beast Becomes Beautiful
by 4NG3L-W1NG5
Summary: Lee has been rejected by Sakura AGAIN! he promises he WILL make her say yes.But, he knows she won't say yes. He asks Tenten to giving him a complete makeover.will he be able to keep his reputation as someone who always keeps his promises?My 1st fic
1. rejection and Acceptance

Ch1: Rejection and Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in any way shape or form…you can't sue… blahblablablabla.. You know the usual…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Sakura-san! Let's go out together!" said Lee winking.

Twitch-twitch twitch-twitch

"NO!" screeched Sakura with a scared look on her face, a vein in her temple throbbing furiously. This had happened for the thousandth time.

No matter how many times she rejected him, Lee still came back, and every time it managed to get to her. She knew Lee wasn't a BAD person. However, he WAS someone she would NEVER go out with.

"I, promise that I, the beautiful green beast of Konoha, that I will win your heart, Sakura-san no matter what it takes!" Lee announced, assuming the nice guy position.

"That would make Gai-sensei so PROUD!" he added, determinedly, tears of pride streaming down his face, and his arms balled into fists as he imagined what he Gai would say.

(In his mind) "Lee congratulations I'm so proud of you! You are my first Pupil who has followed in my footsteps AND gotten a date!"

Sakura sighed heavily, and still slightly shocked, staggered silently away. As she did, Lee dropped to his knees knowing Sakura would never go out with him in a million years.

But since Rock Lee had always been keen on keeping his promises, he had meant it when he said that he would do ANYTHING it took to get Sakura to finally say yes. Even if it had to come down to begging and acting like a shallow delinquent.

"Tenten," pleaded Lee. "Please, **PLEASE** give me a makeover and help me get a date with Sakura-san!"

"No way," replied Tenten flatly, her arms crossed across her chest.

_Geez when did Lee become so shallow? He's such a desperate fool._ Tenten thought. She had never seen Lee like this before…just to get a girl that couldn't get past looks.

"Please, for a fellow team mate?" he was on his knees now and he looked up at Tenten with pleading eyes as determination tears filled his eyes.

I hate it when he starts getting all teary-eyed because he wants to achieve something. It totally creeps me out. Tenten thought.

Lee had started to turn away so he could find another person to go ask for help when Tenten sighed and said, "Oh, fine Lee but just this once." She had a very bad feeling she was going to regret this later on.

"Yay! Thank-you, thank you, THANK-YOU Tenten!" He said, suddenly springing back to happiness.

_The only thing I hate MORE than seeing Lee cry for weird reasons,_ thought Tenten, _is seeing him suddenly become REALLY perky and happy again. It's REALLY weird!_

Lee was now dancing circles around Tenten.


	2. The First Pluck

Ch2: The first pluck

The next day, Lee marched proudly to the spot Tenten had said they would meet. When he arrived there, she was already waiting as she twirled a kunai around her finger.

"You're late" she said as Lee approached.

"Ehe…sorry." He replied scratching his head. (The hair on it looked as thick and odd as ever.)

"Well, never mind, take a seat." Tenten said gesturing to a large chair.

_How'd she get this out here?_ Lee thought. _Hey…it's one of those twirly ones…_

He sat down in the black leather chair. It looked quite out of place in the middle of the forest, what with the trees and the birds.

Lee thinking_ Wow…this is REALLY comfortable…I could just drift away in it…_

His head was how drooping heavily to the left as the chair began to lull him into a deep sleep.

"Lee!' snapped Tenten.

"Yes! I'm awake…I'm not sleeping..." said Lee, saluting her to show he was awake and that he had his undivided attention.

Tenten pulled out a pair of silver tweezers. They shone as bright as Gai-sensei and Lee's creepy giant smiles when they did the nice-guy pose. (The tweezers that is)

"This could hurt a bit Lee…" Tenten warned.

"I am a great Shinobi." Lee declared. "And I will defeat those tweezers and emerge unscathed! He crossed his arms to show he had proved his point.

"OK then…" said Tenten. She looked as if Lee was a bit crazed…after all he did say he would defeat the tweezers. It sounded like he was trying to fight them.

A drop of sweat trickled down Lee's forehead as he realized what he had just said. "ehe I was in mission mode…sorry. I meant to say those tweezers won't hurt me a bit."

Tenten's face relaxed. Whew! She didn't have a moronic mentally disabled team mate after all.

(Tenten thinking): Oh my god! Eww! I can't believe I agreed to pluck THOSE eyebrows. I knew I should've refused…eww…gross, gross, GROSS!

With a trembling hand she reached over to one single hair, (each one was probably thick enough to be a quarter of an eyebrow) she squeezed her eyes shut and yanked it as hard as she could.

There was a short silence…suddenly Lee (who appeared to have been biting his lower lip) screeched "Aiee!" Pained tears fell in buckets as he rubbed his eyebrow sorely. A flock of 8 birds had fled from a nearby tree having heard this high-pitched wail.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" said Tenten with the slightest hint of a smile.


	3. It's a big ol' Reunion

Ch 3: it's a big ol' reunion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh-what kind of technique is THAT?" cried Lee with a terrorized look on his face. "That was the most mild pricking pain I have ever felt!'

Tenten signed. _He's such a drama-king. I said it would hurt…but I don't think it hurt THAT MUCH. _Tenten thought.

"That wasn't any technique…all I did was pluck you eyebrow." Tenten said flatly.

Lee's face turned a crimson red. He had made a big deal out of eyebrow plucking which wasn't that big of a deal and before that he had ranted about it not hurting AT ALL.

"This is going to be a VERY long day" Tenten muttered quietly to herself, and sighing once again.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared suddenly as if from out of nowhere.

"What're you guys up to? Geez…you morons are being louder than Naruto." The raven-haired genin known as Uchiha Sasuke said. Naruto folded his arms and nodded in accordance of what Sasuke had said. That is…until he realised Sasuke and just called him loud and he had accepted it.

"Sasuke you idiot, I'm going to kick your ass!" shouted Naruto pointing a finger at Sasuke.

All Sasuke said in reply was "Hmph" as he raced away. Naruto followed after him, becoming a yellow-orange blur as he sped off.

Lee's face had become flushed darker still…not in anger but of embarrassment. Now people were starting to appear and wonder what they were up to. He knew…however much he dreaded it…that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be the last to appear. He was absolutely right.

There was a crunch and a rustle from the bushes. Tenten slapped her forehead and sighed heavily…knowing it wouldn't be an enemy approaching but more people to figure out what had caused all the noise. The three man team of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji appeared. Chouji, who stood in the middle, had been ferociously devouring a bag of potato chips ferociously.

Ino was the first to talk. "What're you guys DOING? You're being awfully loud!'

"Just giving Lee a makeover" Tenten snapped hoping they would go away and leave Lee and her in peace.

"How troublesome" replied Shikamaru lazily, as he averted his attention to the clouds.

"Is it so the lady at the bakery will give Lee free sweets?' suggested Chouji dreamily between handfuls of potato chips. He now looked to the bottom of the bag, hoping to see more chips…but of course he had already eaten them all.

Shikamaru and Chouji left. Ino decided to stick around…she wanted to find out what this makeover fiasco was all about.

"What're you still doing here?" asked Tenten. She had thought they had all left, only to find the extremely annoying Ino looking over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to know why you were giving Lee a makeover." Replied Ino as innocently as possible.

Tenten knew better than to tell her but hopefully, if she did, Ino would leave her alone. But boy was she wrong.

"I'm giving Lee a makeover to help him impress Sakura-san" Tenten told Ino.

_Sakura? That big-forehead girl? Why would anybody ever like HER? But… if I help Tenten (no matter how gross it would be to help that thick-browed git Lee…) Sakura would have HIM and Sasuke would be mine._ Ino thought, smiling maliciously.

"Hey, Tenten, how about I give you a hand?" Ino questioned.

"Fine." Tenten sighed. At least she would have company if Lee ever yelled out again…even though her attempts to make Ino leave had actually given her the idea to stay.

But now she was pretty sure no one else would be popping out from the bushes wondering what was going on. The team of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino didn't seem likely to come out and investigate what was going on. She gave a sigh of relief and turned to finish what she had just started when Neji appeared standing against a tree.

"You scared the seven birds out of the tree…I needed them for my training." He said calmly.


	4. Neji talks about fate

Chapter 4

Neji Talks About Fate

"What are you talking about? There were EIGHT birds in the tree..." Lee questioned, puzzled.

"That blind spot again..." Neji muttered to himself distantly.

"You guys are being rather loud." Neji said, snapping back to reality.  
Tenten had known the 'you guys are being rather loud' line was coming. She could've recited it in her head by now...everyone that had appeared had said the exact same thing.

Lee's face flushed. Hearing it from Neji was the last thing he wanted. He didn't like hearing it from the others either but Neji was one of his worst rivals having believed he couldn't become a great shinobi without the use of chakra.

"So what ARE you guys up to?" Neji asked suspiciously.

Tenten sighed. "Just helping Lee get a date with Sakura by assisting him in, completely changing his look." Tenten said quickly. She knew that Neji wouldn't approve of such things.  
Neji merely smirked. "Sakura doesn't want to go out with Lee because it isn't meant to happen. It's fate. I've said it from the very start. Some people are born one way and some another. They were planned to be like that and their life was already planned out for them when they came into this world..."

"What are you blabbing about?" Ino exclaimed. Most had already forgotten her presence. "And stop leaving me out of this conversation! Besides, didn't Naruto beat you in the Chuunin exam? I thought you had given up on your 'fate' theory."

"Fate meant it that I would not give up on fate even after it proved me wrong." replied Neji triumphantly. "And we're not leaving you out; you just don't understand it enough to have anything to say." Neji smirked.

Tenten raised one eyebrow out of obvious confusion. Well I don't understand it any better than her, and I think I'd do better if I were left OUT of this conversation. Tenten thought.

Ino seemed extremely flustered by what Neji had said. It didn't just didn't make sense...not to her anyways. When it reached her brain it just sounded like blablablablabla. But having to hear what Neji said, she wasn't quite sure Neji quite understood what he said.

Neji continued talking.

"But perhaps this is an act of fate which will help you realise that I am, indeed, right."

"What do YOU know?" Ino snapped. "It's not like you have ever gotten a date with anybody. It's not like fate decides EVERYTHING! I should know. I'm a girl."

Neji seemed slightly taken aback. "I don't have time to think about girls...especially ones like you. One more thing, it's not like you've been getting fan letters from Sasuke asking you to go out to dinner. Again, this is fate." He replied slyly.

Then he turned on his heel and walked away, Ino balling a fist at him, a vein throbbing in her temple. When she had done this in the Chuunin exam, he had challenged her and her teammates Shikamaru and Chouji to a fight. This time he merely walked away with a smirk on his face.

There was a short silence. "Lee, he doesn't know everything, Sakura could say yes next time." said Tenten.  
Tenten looked over at Lee. But as she did, she realised that he did not look at all crestfallen, or as if his determination to keep promises was dented. In fact, at that moment, the fire in Lee's eyes seemed to burn brighter than ever.

Tenten turned and looked over at Lee. But as she did, she realised that he did not look at all crestfallen, or as if his determination to keep promises was dented. In fact, at that moment, the fire in Lee's eyes seemed to burn brighter than ever. 


End file.
